


Sheer Ecstasy

by CreativeSweets



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Butt Plugs, Clothed Sex, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Genderqueer Character, Lingerie, Non-Binary Uchiha Shisui, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Premature Ejaculation, Teasing, Uchiha Shisui's gender is Glitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22486897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeSweets/pseuds/CreativeSweets
Summary: Hikaku loves having a partner who dresses up for him.(He loves what comes after, too.)
Relationships: Uchiha Hikaku/Uchiha Shisui
Comments: 10
Kudos: 39





	Sheer Ecstasy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [drelfina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drelfina/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Keep on rocking baby 'til the night is gone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20450537) by [drelfina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drelfina/pseuds/drelfina). 
  * Inspired by [Where Are All The Gods](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19000516) by [drelfina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drelfina/pseuds/drelfina). 



> Setting inspired by _Keep on rocking baby 'til the night is gone_  
>  NB Shisui inspired by the Shisui in _Where Are All The Gods_
> 
> I never considered this pairing before. It was surprisingly easy.

Shisui was just smoothing out their wonderful sequin pillow (really, the red sequins were MUCH prettier to look at than the white ones) when their door opened. 

Shisui didn’t even fight their smile as they watched Hikaku take his shoes off with lidded eyes.

“I’m home.”

“Welcome home~”

Hikaku hummed and the _look_ he shot Shisui had a bolt of heat travel down their spine.

Oh, _oh_.

Shisui bit their lip and shot their boyfriend their equally devastating look; two could play at that game.

* * *

Hikaku absolutely loved coming home to his partner, even though he hated how _late_ he sometimes came home.

(There was nothing he could do when his boss decided to fuck her side-piece LOUDLY when he had to stand guard until she fully dismissed him.)

Of course, there _was_ a benefit to it. Hikaku got paid a pretty sum extra, which really simply funds his adorable Shisui’s obsession with glittery things. On one occasion, Shisui somehow found glitter body paint, and decided to paint some, rather provocative things on their body for Hikaku to find.

That was a good night.

This night seemed to be headed into that sort of record-breaking night. Shisui’s dressing in their _red_ feather boa, and Hikaku could see the sparkly white bra harness through the sheer studded black kimono blouse. No time wasted, Hikaku crossed the small distance to Shisui and immediately kissed them, feeling those soft lips part so he could kiss deeper, could fuck his tongue into that hot heat. 

Feathers tickled the side of his face and neck, but Hikaku wouldn’t have Shisui any other way. Besides, that boa could be used to tie up his partner, he’s sure that would be received rather well. But as soon as Hikaku’s hands worked their way underneath that tease of a blouse to skim along the lines of the harness, Shisui pulled back.

“You had such a long day at work,” Shisui whispered on Hikaku’s lips, “Why don’t you just sit back and let me do all the work tonight?”

And the question was clearly rhetorical, since Shisui pulled back even further, their arms running teasingly across his shoulders. Not like Hikaku was complaining. Shisui still didn’t know exactly what he did for work, but considering Hikaku knew what _Shisui_ did for work, well, Hikaku doubted Shisui would truly have a problem with his occupation.

(He knew better than to even whisper about it.)

Shisui squirmed their way off the couch and Hikaku teasingly snapped one of the harness straps as they did. His hand got slapped playfully even though Shisui made an irritated little noise and set about fixing the crooked strap.

“So eager.”

“For you? Always.” Hikaku replied easily.

“Hmph!” Shisui turned their head away, but Hikaku could see the blush high on those delicate cheekbones.

But all thoughts ground to a halt as Hikaku took in Shisui’s outfit. The pillow they had on their lap hid the fact that the skirt they were wearing was equally sheer and black as the blouse. And the panties and garters were the same sparkling white as the bra and chest harness. 

Hikaku’s mouth went dry.

* * *

Shisui didn’t need to ask if Hikaku liked what they were wearing. They could see it in his expression, in the way he couldn’t look away. 

So they gave a little turn, heart beating fast at the blatant appreciation. Their skirt flared out just a bit, which honestly was Shisui’s favorite part about it.

(And the fact it matched SO WELL with this blouse.)

Hikaku’s legs spread wider and Shisui smirked as they carefully hiked their skirt up so they could straddle Hikaku’s lap.

Hands were appreciating their legs and Shisui hummed as they unbuttoned Hikaku’s shirt.

 _Snap_.

Shisui jerked.

“Hey!”

“Sorry.” Hikaku didn’t _look_ sorry. “I couldn’t resist.”

Ah, Shisui thought, damn the bastard for being so smooth.

After fixing their garter, Shisui promptly lowered themselves completely onto Hikaku’s lap. The groan made up for the fact that they had to fix their outfit.

“You’re going to kill me, Shisui.”

“Mmm . . . maybe~”

Hikaku’s lips tasted just as nice as before, just as tinged with excitement. The hands on their legs moved back to cup their ass and Shisui was glad they decided to wear a thong.

* * *

Shisui really _was_ going to kill him.

Hikaku admired the way the sheer fabric hid absolutely nothing and made everything feel just a tad more erotic. And not just for him, if the way Shisui was grinding down on him was any indication. Hikaku bit Shisui’s lip and didn’t even try to hide his groan as his fingers found the end of a plug behind the thin strap of the thong.

“Preparing yourself for me?”

“Hnnn, no?” Shisui gasped as Hikaku pressed on it. “I was _playing_ —ah!”

“Playing with yourself? Surely that means I can join you as well.”

“ _Yeeeees_ , please!”

Hikaku toyed with the plug some more, tugging it slowly out and pushing it back in quickly. He really, really couldn’t resist; not when Shisui was panting and making such lewd sounds while spread over his lap. It’s a matter of pride, making his partner fall apart underneath his hands. 

And for all that Shisui was ever the dramatic and glittery person, Hikaku knew them well enough to give them precisely what they needed.

(Which the minutiae of changed literally every time Hikaku came home, but that was one of Shisui’s quirks. At least Hikaku consistently met Shisui’s universal need.)

Shisui’s whine as Hikaku pulled the plug completely out was music to his ears. Hikaku idly noticed the red jewel on the end—to match the boa, Hikaku was sure. Within seconds of the plug being removed, Shisui’s hands clawed at Hikaku’s pants, nearly ripping off the button.

Hikaku would laugh at Shisui’s enthusiasm if he weren’t just as desperate to sink his cock into his partner.

Instead he groaned as Shisui lowers themselves down, not even bothering to take off their thong. Or literally any other piece of clothing.

 _Fuck_.

Hikaku gripped Shisui’s hips and tasted the moan on their lips. And then promptly added his own moan into the kiss when those sneaky hands pulled his ponytail out to tangle themselves in his hair. 

A few moments of kissing, and then Hikaku lifted Shisui up just enough and dropped him back down onto his cock. 

“Oh—you!” Shisui tugged his hair and Hikaku hid his smirk by nipping a path down their neck.

“No—nngh—fair! _I’m_ the one supposed to turn YOU into a pile of goo!”

“Perhaps you shouldn’t be so distracted, then.” Hikaku whispered and kissed Shisui’s neck again. The resulting shiver made his dick twitch.

“I’ll show you distracted—!!”

Shisui wasted no more time, braced one hand on Hikaku’s shoulder before lifting themselves up only to slam back down, simultaneously pulling Hikaku’s hair.

“Ah, _shit_ ,” Hikaku cursed through his teeth. Shisui was a little minx.

Shisui only hummed and Hikaku leaned back to fully appreciate the view his partner made. Shisui’s boa had slid down and was now caught on the crook of their elbows. His appreciation must have shown on his face, because they lifted one of his hands and placed it right over their chest. Hikaku squeezed and died a little death as Shisui arched into his palm with a tiny little gasp.

And the next time Shisui fucked down, Hikaku cried out and held Shisui from moving.

Shisui made an interested noise and clenched around him.

Hikaku hissed and gripped Shisui tighter.

Such a little _minx_.

“Give me a moment.”

Shisui twitched around him.

Hikaku opened his eyes he couldn’t remember closing to glare at his lover.

Shisui blinked innocently back at him.

“You must have _really_ been worked up.” Shisui teased.

“And _you_ are still really, really too good at this.”

Shisui beamed at the compliment and Hikaku wanted to roll his eyes. 

Instead he supposed he would just have to deal with slowly teasing Shisui on his lap until he’s ready to go again.


End file.
